Data8166
Weird Chapter 1 - The Beginning I was playing ROBLOX, as usual. I had OBC and and my ROBUX. I played with my friends on work at a pizza place and we saw a figure, his skin was basic and he had no clothes but colored body parts. He looked like a noob from 2008 times. We said "Hello?" he didn't respond. Me and my friends walked towards him and he left. My friends left also. I left the game and used the chat and party to talk to my friends saying "Guys, who is he? Maybe we should look at his profile.". ''They responded with "''Sure.". We joined his game and we stood still, frozen solid in shock. We were scared. Chapter 2 - Blood Skies We looked into the sky, it was blood red and there was no sun nor moon. We walked around and we saw a rusty building. It appeared as a prison whilst we walked inside the building. We saw Data8166's figure floating with red eyes above the building, luckily it was just a model but still very unusual. We explored the rusty prison and saw people and agony and pain trapped in the cells. We saw one cell with what appeared to be Data8166's friend because of the cell. It was like a mini house. We saw a hanging entity. It's parts were ripped apart and the blood was oozing out. We walked out of the prison and I said, "What the HELL...?" ''they responded with "''I am scared.." ''and "''Can we leave now?" '' Chapter 3 - Binary Satanism We looked around and saw a ritual and a figure resembling the devil, we turned back and saw a grey room. We walked inside and it had some sort of monitor built for hacking and binary on it. It had a anonymous mask and a hood. I translated the binary code and it said "Entitiy:ROBLOXDestruct true if time/doomsday = activate" I told my friends the code and they were in shock. We walked out of the room and saw a pit. One of my friends, mightymiah22 went into the pit and said "YOLO!" we screamed "NO! STOP!" it didn't stop miah. He screamed and we heard static and screaming but it was really distorted and corrupted. Chapter 4 - The Watcher We turned back and saw him respawn, but miah was different. He was all black and glowing red eyes with bloody teeth, he was completely frozen solid. He turned at us and we glared at his face. He said "do not fear children" we walked away from him. We started a discord chat room and we talked for a moment. We decided to play another game, called ROBLOX High School. We joined but it was creepy and corrupted. The sky was red and there was really strong wind audio in the background. The music was deeper than usual and it was only us in the server, we instantly left the game and joined a new server. It was the exact same server except one person named "The_Watcher" was in. He walked towards us and instantly exploded. I ran away before I died but my friends all exploded. Chapter 5 - 8166.exe My friends respawned and were all black, just like miah. They all said "do not fear child''" I left the game, on my desktop I saw a file and it said "8166.exe". I opened it and it downloaded an app on my computer, it was called nulvault. To Be Continued..? Category:Entities Category:Weird Category:Games Category:Site Based Category:Glitches/Exploits